


princess john

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Daddy Kink, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Switch Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: it's johnny’s birthday and his friends throw him a party. what johnny’s friends fail to mention is that they hire a stripper, ten.shocked, johnny is grateful but doesn't want to participate. as he loosens up after some alcohol, ten gives him a lap dance and johnny gets so aroused that he tells his friends to leave and takes ten to his bedroom for a 'private dance'.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	princess john

**Author's Note:**

> johnny is a bottom okay? he’s so soft and baby and i just love him as the bottom, especially in johnten 👉👈🥺

the first time johnny’s eyes landed on ten, he’s in front of him at his front door with a black sequinned shirt that exposes his chest and some black jeans with shoes.

his cat like eyes gaze johnny up and down before giving an, almost, seducing smile and a hello.

“johnny? who’s at the door?” taeyong asks from the living room, where he, taeil, jaehyun, mark, yuta and doyoung are getting hammered. johnny can practically smell the alcohol in his breath from here.

“some dude.” johnny calls back.

he hears light pats of feet and he suspects that it’s taeyong making his way over. the younger male peeps his head around the corner and smiles when he realises who it is.

“ten! i thought you were coming later?” taeyong greets the smaller, stumbling over as a giggle erupted from his throat.

the ‘ten’ guy shrugs, holding taeyong in his arms as they hug, “decided to come early,”

“that’s great!” the elder replies, wrapping an arm around ten waist as he drags him into the house, “let me introduce you to the gang.”

johnny watches as they leave the hallway and go into the living room. “sorry what?” he asks himself as a confused expression takes over his face.

johnny sucks in a breath as the wind blows into the house and hits his collar bones. he shuts the door quickly, not wanting to waste any of the heat in his apartment and walks back into living room.

the tallest male opens the door and hesitantly walks into the room, watching as all heads turn to him in a creepy way.

“johnny~” jaehyun slurs at him, beckoning the elder over with the motion of his hand. the male walks over, sparing a glance to the ten guy who had decided to crash his party, “i’d like for you to meet ten.”

“ten!” taeyong hiccups out. mark laughs at him behind his hand as ten looks over to the elder, “this is johnny, the birthday boy.”

“oh, this is him.” ten glances over to johnny who was now sitting in between jaehyun and mark on a couch, diagonal to the one he was siting on, “he seems confused. did you not tell him?”

johnny sits up straighter when he hears this. “tell me what?” johnny asks, them groans and rubs his head suddenly. “you didn’t do anything stupid did you?” the asks when he looks back up, watching at taeyong smirks slightly against his beer can.

“no, of course not john. i, i did something smart.” taeyong says, pointing a finger at his own chest before he drops the hand and leans his head back on ten’s shoulder. doyoung whacks taeyong on the leg with a breathy chuckle because of his answer to johnny earlier.

“that’s a change.” yuta speaks for the first time as he looks up from his phone where he’s supposedly messaging sicheng, his boyfriend of 3 years.

“i am your hyu— wait i’m not your hyung...” mark giggles at taeyong for the second time in five minutes as he takes a swig of his drink, the alcohol in his system making him become softer and clingier. realising taeyong doesn’t have an argument to stop yuta being a brat, he reasons with: “don’t be mean!”

“wait!” johnny tries to get them to change back to the main subject of ‘what didn’t taeyong tell me’ and calls for their attention, “what didn’t you tell me taeyong?”

“ah~ yes,” taeyong does a movement with his hand and takes a sip of his half empty beer, “your lovely taetae, is gonna get you some action.”

johnny doesn’t even have to ask what ‘action’ he’s talking about because taeyong goes on about it almost every day.

_ “you’ve been single your whole entire life!”  _ johnny remembers taeyong saying a few weeks ago.

he remembers himself coughing due to the abrupt statement,  _ “i’ve been in a relationship twice taeyong.” _

_ “and? you haven’t had any action in years. how do you not go crazy? don’t you want to have sex?” _

_ “shut up taeyong!” johnny says hurriedly, glancing around the small coffee shop they’re in before answering, “just because i don’t have sex every week like you do, doesn’t mean i don’t want it, because believe me, i do, but i don’t want some one night fling.” _

_ “don’t be such a monk johnny.” the younger replies, rolling his eyes. johnny takes a sip of his coffee to hold himself back from swearing at taeyong. _

_ “i am not a mo—” _

_ “you are john, you are. your 25 now and you’ve had sex once in the past two years.” taeyong replies. johnny can’t disagree, he knows the shorter is right but his pride won’t let him admit it out loud. _

_ “and why are you bringing this up, out of no where, may i add.” _

_ “no you may not add,” taeyong shuts him down quickly. johnny goes to speak again, but the younger shuts him down again, “shush, let me help you.” _

_ “get a stripper,” taeyong continues, “i will pay you to get a stripper, out of my own money. johnny, not having sex in over 3 years is not good for you. it’s starting to have effects on your behaviour.” _

_ “well that’s bullshit taeyong, my behaviour is completely fine. so what if i’ve become a bit reckless? it’s the hormones or some crap like that.” johnny replies, taking another sip of his coffee that he loves so much. _

_ “johnny, you’re 25. you don’t get hormones anymore, or at least not as much as that it would change your personality.” _

_ “i don’t care. when i get someone who loves me and i love him, that’s when i’ll get my ‘action’ okay? don’t worry about it.” _

“taeyong are you serious? i told you not to!” johnny says abruptly, recalling the memory from so many weeks ago.

“if you don’t want to, it’s fine.” ten interrupts before a fight can start. even though he’s just meeting johnny, he knows that starting a fight on his birthday wouldn’t be very beneficial for both party’s, “think of me being here as a friend of a friend, since taeyong is my friend.”

“i-i’m sorry,” johnny mumbles with a short bow in ten’s direction though the shorter cant tell if it’s for him or taeyong. he guesses both. “sorry for wasting your money taeyong, and sorry for wasting your time ten.”

“don’t worry about it.” ten brushes off with a smile, his cat like eyes turning upwards along, with his mouth, in a smile.

johnny’s mind wonders some place it shouldn’t as he looks at ten’s lips, before he shakes his head out of his thoughts and returns the smile.

the elder looks to taeyong quickly, who’s talking to doyoung. taeyong doesn’t bother apologising knowing fine well they’re still going to be fine after all that has happened. johnny knew he had good intentions,  so it was fine.

ten continues to stay for the party, and johnny finds himself talking to ten, much to his and everyone else’s surprise.

when johnny moves to sit next to ten, they talk about family, friends, past lovers, all the basic first time meeting things.

johnny finds out tens a year younger than him, which he is surprised about because he looks much younger, but you didn’t hear that from him.

ten lives with his best friends, kun and sicheng. he’s surprised to find out that they had a quite close friend circle, being that sicheng was yuta’s boyfriend and kun, ten’s roommate, had a past relationship with one of his other friends who wasn’t here right now.

johnny also finds out that taeyong and ten had dated over four years back. if johnny really thought back, he remembered taeyong going on about a thai boy.

ten also found out a lot about johnny in return. the elder had told him about his first and second lovers in america who he no longer kept contact with even though they remained friends.

he had also told ten other things, but half way though talking, he became so drunk to the point where he couldn’t register half the things he was talking about.

ten also became drunker as time went on and they ended up in a position neither of them would suspect themselves to be in.

ten sat on johnny’s lap, his fingers grazing over the elder’s abs in a pleasant way. his hand goes to johnny’s neck, sliding it’s way up to his jaw, a finger angling his chin upwards so they meet eyes.

“i think you guys should g-go..” johnny stutters out as he keep eye contact with ten’s cat eyes.

everyone agrees and nods. since yuta hadn’t drank, requested of sicheng, he grabs johnny’s car keys and escorts everyone out the house.

“shall we go to my room?” johnny asks when the door shuts behind his friends. ten nods, his eyes portraying one emotion. lust.

the younger male gets up and pulls johnny’s hand, taking him off the sofa. the taller let’s himself be pulled to his room by ten. taeyong must of told him where his room was.

ten guides johnny to the bed and pushes him down on it. johnny lands with a soft thud, his hands out to steady himself.

the smaller male climbs onto the bed and straddles johnny, the elders hands going to ten’s hips in return.

ten leans down and takes johnny’s hands in his, removing them from his hips and entwining them with his own instead. he leans down and presses his lips against johnny’s. johnny replies to the kiss, their lips moving in sync as if they’ve made out before.

ten pulls back after a while, his hands untangling from johnny’s to undo his shirt and throw it on the floor.

“which are you more comfortable with doing?” ten asks, johnny opens his eyes after closing them from the kissing, “top of bottom?”

johnny laughs nervously, “i’ve only ever t-topped, which are you more used to?”

“topping. but i can bottom if it makes it easier for you.” ten says as he gets off the bed and pulls off those black jeans that johnny acknowledges complements his ass well.

“n-no, it’s okay.” the elder stutters out, sitting up to take his red hoodie and black shirt off, “i’ve wanted to try and bottom for a while now...”

“cute.” ten smiles, his hand running though johnny’s hair as he says this. “let’s get these off shall we?” ten taps the taller’s thigh as a single to take his blue jeans off.

johnny does just that and soon enough they’re both completely naked, their boxers being removed after a quick make out session.

“where’s your lube?” ten asks as he pulls away from another kiss. johnny points to the bedside drawer to his left and ten climbs over the elder to get it.

when he returns, ten commands him to get in his hands and knees. the command alone had his inside twisting with want. he had never been bossed around like this, especially in this situation. he liked it.

johnny got onto his hands and knee’s.

he feels ten’s gaze on his ass and wiggles it slightly, getting a slap in return, johnny guesses it’s for teasing him.

johnny hears the pop of a cap opening and then a squirt of that familiar liquid/solid substance being put into someone’s hands.

one of tens hands pushes johnny’s cheeks apart and the elder gasps as he feels fingers circle around the edge of his hole. “relax, and tell me when it gets to much.” ten says to him. johnny nods before the younger continues.

starting with one finger, it slides past johnny’s rim quickly. ten reminds him  to relax as he tenses up. it’s a slow process but soon enough, one finger turns into two fingers, then three, and finally four.

“do you want a condom on?” ten asks johnny. the elder replies through moans, “n-no, i don’t like them. i’m clean, as long as you are too, we— ah! we don’t need them.” ten nods even though he knew johnny couldn’t see.

by the time ten thinks the elder is stretched enough, johnny’s moaning. a few brushes to the prostate that ten had found while fingering him was the thing that got him to start. if johnny knew fingering felt this good, he would of started years ago.

“i’m going to start now okay?” ten says in a caring voice that makes johnny’s heart ache in a sad way, knowing this is only a one time thing.

johnny nods and gasps when he feels something poke at his rim, it was wet and warm. johnny knew exactly what it was.

when the finally pushes in, johnny let out a moan, the moan being so loud he has to cover his mouth with his hand.

“don’t cover your moans princess, i want to hear them,” johnny doesn’t even register the nickname in his mind, but his body does and he finds him complying with ten instantly, not hesitating even for a second, putting his hand back on the bed to support himself.

ten slowly inches himself into johnny’s warmth and it takes everything in him to not thrust into the elder. he’d never felt anything this tight before. when he bottoms out, johnny, unintentionally, squeezes around him, making ten moan breathlessly.

“you can go now ten.” johnny says with a small moan.

“call me daddy, princess,” ten replies to johnny, his hands going to johnny’s hips. he sees the elder nod and ten smirks in accomplishment.

when ten finally starts to thrust into johnny, he goes slowly at first, making sure he doesn’t hurt the elder, knowing it’s his first time taking it up the ass. he hears johnny hiss a few times as they get started, but when he finally stops letting out small noises of pain, and moans instead, ten starts to go faster.

“a-ah!” johnny moans out, when ten picks up the pace and his cock brushes against johnny’s prostate.

both tens hands entwine with johnny’s hair and he pulls, the elders head being yanked backward but no so much it would hurt him.

the sound of ten’s hips and johnny’s ass colliding echoed around the room. the younger’s eyes scrunched together in pleasure and he let out low groans into the air.

ten switched the way he was angled to an angle where he could continually abuse johnny’s sensitive prostate. the elders body reacted quickly with the change of position and he tightens up like a bow string. “d-daddy~” johnny whimpers out, his back arching as his stomach started to get that familiar feeling in the pit of it. the feeling that felt heavy and felt like it had millions of fireworks exploding inside him.

“you feel so tight princess, your so good for daddy,” ten praises, the words going straight to johnny’s dick before his mind even registered what ten had said.

tens hands pull on johnny’s hair once again, his white skin contrasting with johnny’s black hair beautifully.

the elder let’s out strings of moans as ten lets low groans slip from his parted lips, “please daddy! i-i’m— go faster.” ten knows he’s going to cum soon by the way johnny’s moans become louder and higher.

instead of replying, ten goes faster, pounding into johnny at an inhumane speed when he feels himself start to get closer and closer to release. johnny had never felt anything like it, he wished he had not been so set on this fantasy of sex when you love someone when he could of felt this feeling so many times before.

“i-i’m gonna—” johnny starts. his mind can only think about one thing. ten.

ten replies, “go on princess, show daddy how pretty you can be.” that was the thing that sends johnny into a moaning spiral, clenching around ten so tightly it pushes ten over the edge and he cums in time with johnny, who came all over his bed sheets a few seconds earlier.

ten collapses on johnny’s back in exhaustion, his hands detaching from the elders hair and johnny collapses into the bed in turn.

finally, ten pulls out, which he admits he didn’t want to do, and rolls off johnny’s back and lays beside him, his eyes closed as he tried to regain strength, the orgasm knocking it all out of him.

johnny flips himself over,  so him and ten are both staring at the sealing, the only thing being heard was the heaving breathing of both males.

“can i stay over,” is what breaks the silence. it was ten who asks, since its johnny’s house. the elder hums way to fucked out to reply properly.

ten, who had now got a bit of strength turns on his side and turns johnny on his side so ten ends up spooning the elder. him being the big spoon, johnny being the small.

they don’t even bother getting under the covers but ten does make sure johnny doesn’t end up laying in his cum. “night princess.” johnny replies with a hum which ten takes as a ‘goodnight’ back, before they both succumbed to a deep slumber.

when johnny wakes up again, he doesn’t have that warmth behind him like he fell asleep to last night and instead he’s under his cold covers, the light smell of sex in the air.

johnny rolls over and groans when he feed a spike of pain travel from his ass up his spine. he hears someone laugh at him.

the elder opens his eyes to see ten dressed and placing a cup of coffee down on his bedside table along with some painkillers for his splitting headache and for the pain in his ass.

“where are you going?” johnny asks, hoping to not hear the answer he thinks he’s going to hear, as he looked tiredly through his half open eyes, “leaving?”

“i’ve got work,” ten replies with a sad smile. he sits down on the bed next to johnny’s torso, when he sees the expression that comes across the elders face. “don’t worry” ten assures johnny, “i’m not planing to let you go any time soon princess. that was the best fuck i’ve had in a while.”

johnny’s ears turn red as ten admits that. “thanks.” he says embarrassment taking over his features.

“i’ve got to get to work, my numbers on the kitchen counter. text me. i’d love to take you out on a date princess.”

johnny nods and smiles with a sigh of relief to accompany it. ten kisses johnny on the forehead and leaves the room. he faintly hears the front door closing from through the walls of his apartment before it’s completely silent.

johnny’s glad it’s not a one time thing and hopefully something good will come from it.

it’s no surprise that when johnny has had his coffee, takes his painkillers and thanks taeyong for ‘hiring’ ten for him (which he gets a ‘i told you so’ for), he texts ten straight away and they set up a date for the next thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m normally more inspired/better at writing at 1-4am so this is much better than my normal fics, in my opinion anyway!
> 
> ty for reading!!


End file.
